A Commitment Kind Of Thing
by kel18
Summary: Logan realizes something after his business endeavor fails...and he decides to ask Rory about it. AU Rogan, because this scene never happened, otherwise the end probably would have been different.


As far as rainy April days go, this one was pretty ordinary. Rory and I were laying on the couch in my apartment, watching Fast and the Furious after her insistence. She was falling asleep fast, the crashing cars having only kept her awake for the first thirty minutes. Plus, there wasn't enough talking for her to make up her own dialogue, and she hadn't quite mastered mimicking the special effects.

I wrapped my arm tighter around her, stroking her hair as she snuggled into my chest, insisting that she wasn't falling asleep.

There hadn't been moments like this in a while. Ever since my business endeavor had crashed and burned, just like the cars on the screen in front of us, I hadn't had much time for it. I had missed it, just being able to sit her with Rory, just to be able to hold her. London seemed like eons ago, the whole bridesmaid debacle even further back.

It was as she was trying to stay awake through this movie that I realized, I was deeply in love with Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. I know that I had told her that before, but it had never meant what it did to me at that moment. Before, it had meant a promise that I wouldn't leave her, for the time being, that I cared enough for her to stick around.

Now, it seemed to strike a different chord in me when I thought it. Now, it felt like a promise, forever. Maybe it was the fact that ever since my business career has been up in the air, all I truly cared about was my relationship with Rory. For the first time in my life, a relationship took precedence before everything else in my life, instead of taking the back seat.

Was that crazy? That one little girl from a small town in Connecticut could completely change Logan Huntzberger? Could define the future of the Huntzberger destiny, whatever that meant? I had quit my father's company because she had shown me a different way, a life that didn't involve month long business trips, working until midnight, and a trophy wife that I didn't really love.

Rory was never meant to be a trophy wife. I guess that meant that I was choosing the second path, the one less traveled in the Huntzberger family, choosing love over family obligation or connections to be gained.

It was at this very moment that I realized that I wanted my Ace to become Mrs. Rory Huntzberger, that I didn't ever want her to leave that I didn't ever want to live a life in which she wasn't around.

Rory awoke from her sleep when the ending credits began to roll down the screen. Her timing was impeccable. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, at least now I know I wasn't missing anything. It is so much better in real life, at least then I could make up my own dialogue," she said.

I laughed, isn't that what I had just been thinking?

"So seeing Taylor's T-bird crash into Luke's was better than an hour and a half of Ferrari's smashing into each other?" I asked.

"Yup, much more drama in the small town of Stars Hollow than on those mean streets," she laughed.

"Naturally, something is always going on in that town, some new gossip," I loved the small town where she had grown up, it never stopped me from laughing.

"Well, lately it's just been about Mom and Luke," she said her tone becoming more serious.

"They are the town's crown couple. Everyone's been waiting for them to get married for ages, haven't they?"

"Yeah, it's kind of always been in the making for them. I just wish they would get married."

Without even thinking about it I asked, "Hey Ace, do you ever, well do you ever think that maybe someday, that it will be our turn?"

Rory laughed. I was shocked, I didn't think it was funny at all.

"I don't think we will ever been the crown couple in a crazy town, no," she answered with a smile.

"I know that!" I couldn't help but laugh a little too. "I meant, the getting married part."

Rory sat up slowly, turning around to look me in the face. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"I mean, don't you ever think that someday, we'll get married? Haven't you ever thought about marrying me?"

"Of course, I've thought about it."

Well there's something to go on. Not.

"And?"

"I think it's a great picture, but I don't see it as soon as Mom and Luke's wedding should be," she saw the look on my face and quickly amended, "I mean, I always pictured us getting married in three or four years, you know, not soon. Did, did you picture us getting married that soon? Like within a year or two?"

I wanted to be honest, "Yeah, kind of."

"Really? I always thought I would have to ask you to marry me!"

I looked at her incredulous, "Why?"

"What is it you told me once? Your "not a commitment kind of guy"? I just, it's hard to picture. Logan Huntzberger, most eligible bachelor, proposing to his girlfriend?"

"Don't you get it, Ace?" I asked. "You were always different. With you I'm always sure. You're stuck with me."

She just leaned up and kissed me. That's all the response I needed, but I still had one more question.

"So, if I asked you to marry me within the next few weeks you would say…?"

"I've always been open to a long engagement."

I smiled.


End file.
